


Ouran Host Club Preferences: Their S/O Bringing Home A Kitten

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/125723369548/ouran-host-club-preferences-their-so-bringing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouran Host Club Preferences: Their S/O Bringing Home A Kitten

23\. Cat in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

Tamaki:

The minute Tamaki sees the kitten in your arms, he can’t figure out whether he wants to be completely overwhelmed with the cuteness because you’re just adorable and so is the kitten, jealous because you’re fawning over the cat and not him, or upset because Antoinette might not like a cat in the house. Of course, all you have to do is batt your eyes a little bit and Tamaki is head over heels for the idea of the cat being with you two…until the cat curls up next to you in bed. Then Tamaki’s face goes red with jealousy because that’s HIS place and not the cat’s!

Kaoru:

Kaoru likes the idea of having a pet. He’d ask to hold the small furball and would end up loving having the cat around. During your movie nights, he would hold the kitten in his arms or place him/her on your lap, cuddling the two of you during both of your favourite movies. Kaoru likes knowing the two of you are taking care of a small cat together and he just loves doing things with you. He’s all smiles when he finds you and the cat cuddled up together on the couch, taking a nap, and will happily join you two. The cat, in this case, has almost become your’s and Kaoru’s little baby.

Hikaru:

Hikaru, at first, isn’t quite sure what to do with the cat. When you get home and give him the cat to hold while you go get him/her some milk, he stands there awkwardly, not sure what to do while the cat is purring in his arms. The kitten absolutely loves him. Hikaru…he’s not quite sure what to feel towards him. But in the end, after a few days of realizing he wasn’t going to kill the cat by holding him wrong, Hikaru and the kitten become best friends. The small animal follows your favourite boy everywhere he goes and sometimes, Hikaru will come home with a basket filled with toys and treats for the cat, insisting to you that he “just so happened to pass the pet store on the way home” and argues against you when you tell him that he loves the cat.

Haruhi:

Haruhi thinks the cat is the cutest thing ever. When you bring him/her home, Haruhi immediately helps you find some things to feed the cat and brings over a small bowl of milk. She smiles to herself, thinking you babying the kitten is just the sweetest thing ever. Of course, she doesn’t spoil the cat, like some of the hosts do, but instead she’s smart and raises the cat with you to be a sweet pet. She finds the small kitten very calming when she comes home from a rough day and you can find her sometimes just sitting there, petting the cat and thinking.

Honey:

Honey is ALL for this adorable little kitten. When you bring him/her home, Honey grabs the cat from you and squeezes it tight with happiness. Although it’s not good for the cat, Honey tries to feed him/her some cake but ends up eating the cake for himself while giving the cat some treats. The two of you spoil the kitten, just because IT’S SO ADORABLE AND HOW YOU COULD NOT WANT TO SPOIL IT.

Mori:

Mori, man of little words, would raise an eyebrow as you came home with this little bundle of joy in your arms. But, nevertheless, he would help you take care of it. Honestly, deep down inside, he loves the idea of this cute little kitten. It’s just one more thing he loves about you, that you’re so kind to animals. He smiles and will hold the kitten in one hand while you feed him/her. You’ll often find him trying to study or do something with the cat on his shoulder or crawling all over him and it’s just the most adorable thing because Mori’s soo big but this small cat is just so in love with him.

Kyoya:

Okay, so Kyoya definitely would be like “why do we need a cat?” at first, because he sees no benefit to having a tiny animal to take care of. But after seeing how happy this kitten makes you, he decides to give it a chance. You’ll catch him spoiling the kitten in small ways, maybe just sneaking the cat a piece of his dinner but if you ever ask him how he feels about the cat, he’ll just shrug and say it’s not a bother. But then you’ll find him passed out on the couch with his laptop on one side of him and the cat curled up in his lap. Yep. Kyoya is definitely a softy for the cat DEEP DEEP DOWN INSIDE.


End file.
